Violar
by Grumpu84
Summary: Jake does something bad to Bella. Really bad. Check this out. It's good. This takes place before Eclipse and after New Moon. REVIEW! Please?
1. Preface

_**Violar**_

**Hi people. Sorry I took so long to put this up. My grandparents just came here from Georgia (which is not where I live) for Christmas. And they stayed a _really _long time. By the way, I hope you guys all had a good holiday. And if you don't celebrate, then Happy New Year! Unless you live in China or someplace that has a different new year. And you guys probably don't get a break from school, then. HAHA. Sucks for you. So anyway, I had to spend time with my grandparents since I only see them about twice a year. So get over it!!!**

**Now I'm not going to tell you what the title means. It's Spanish, so if you want to cheat and go look it up in the Online Spanish- English Dictionary, you can go do that. But I'd advise not to, since I'm telling you at the end of this preface anyway. You guys can't be that impatient. Are you? I don't know since I only talk to some of you over reviews and stuff. Also, remember to review if you want this story to continue! If not, I'll just make a different one, and keep this as a oneshot. Here's Violar!**

Preface

Bella's POV

I watched as Jacob fell. The tears streamed down my face as she kicked him on the ground. I sobbed into Esme's shoulder as he threw Jacob into the wall, causing werewolf blood spurt everywhere. My Romeo & Juliet fairytale wasn't working out as planned. Paris was falling. But who was making him fall? Romeo's brother and sister. Romeo was out getting blood with his other brother. His father was working. The beautiful one just didn't care. Emmett snapped Jacob's neck, and I heard the crack loud and clear. Alice and Emmett were both covered in red, too much red to describe. We sat in a very awkward silence, the 3 vampires not breathing, and me breathing heavily. I could hear my breath clearly, but I couldn't feel it coming in. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. Sadness can do that to you.

"The tribe will be coming soon. Jacob was supposed to come over. They're going to check on him." Alice spoke in a faint voice, as if she couldn't believe the events that had just occurred. I don't blame her. I'm not used to it either. But who would be?

"We oughta get out of here before they come," said Emmett cautiously. As if at any moment I could break down. Hadn't I already.

"Right," I tried to say. My voice cracked. I couldn't stand this. I had to get out. I got up off of the floor and picked up my clothes. I walked out of the open doorway, not caring that I was in my bra and underwear. The whole world could see me for all I cared. I let the rain wash over me, as if cleansing me of sins. What did I do, though?

The rain pounded down on my tear-stained face, but my eyes held no emotion. I had seen the eyes of the others. They were full of love and concern. The thing was, I didn't care. About anything. I would probably stay in this state until Edward came back. I climbed up into Emmett's car, without stumbling. Ironic. On one of the worst days of my life a miracle happens. I strap in and watch as the blood flows off of Alice and Emmett when they step into the storm. They get into the car, silently. Emmett startsup the engine, and we drove away from the horrible place.

**6 hours later**

Edward's POV

Jasper's eyes widened as I drove into town.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Everything," he said breathlessly.

"Was there a death in town?"

"No. Somewhere around here. But not in Forks. But it hasn't been discovered yet. I don't think. These emotions are really strong, Edward. They're coming from our house."

"Our house?"

"Yeah.

"What are they?"

"Rosalie feels jealous. I don't know why. She's the one that has everything. But Esme, Emmett, and Alice all feel pity."

"Carlisle?"

"Not much. I think he's at work. There's something else you should know."

"Yeah?"

"Bella's at our house too."

"She is? Why?"

"I don't know. But it's confusing me. She isn't feeling anything."

"Nothing."

"Yes."

"How can you feel nothing?"

"It's like this big hole has been ripped out of you. It's terrible." I gunned the gas up to 120 mph.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. Something big happened, Edward. We gotta get over there."

"I know." I went faster and faster, telling myself that Bella was okay, and not hurt. But was she? Jasper's predictions were a little bit off sometimes. The worry swelled in my eyes. I couldn't stand this. "Jasper," I said.

"Yeah?"

I pulled over. "I need you to drive. I'm going to go into the forest and run. I need to make sure that Bella's okay."

"Edward, I think she's fine."

"Yeah. But I need to know. Please?"

He sighed. "Okay, but be careful." I jumped out of the car and walked to the woods, where I immediately started to sprint. Flashes of red, orange, and yellow flashed past me. The house loomed ahead, and the I ran through the backyard and into the back door. Alice looked at me sadly from where she was sitting at the dinner table.

"Where's Bella?" I asked frantically.

"She's in my room. Sleeping."

I raced upstairs. Something in Alice's tone made me suspicious. It was very solemn. I was terrified. I burst through the door, and her head whipped around in Alice's bed.

I ran to her, picking her up in my arms, and she lay there, weak and clingy. She held on to me for a while, and I tried to set her down to ask what happened. She grabbed on again, as if her life depended on it. I decided to go for it anyway. "What happened to you?"

She was crying now, and her voice was barely audible. "I went over to Jacob's house to tell him the news, and he got mad."

"And then what happened?"

She paused, catching her breath. "He raped me."

**So do you guys get it yet? Violar means rape. And it's Spanish, so the V makes a B sound. It's pronounced bee-o-lar. Just to let you know. If you want more, you have to review. I'm evil and I like it! If nobody does, I'll just make it a oneshot and start another one. REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update. Trust me. It won't be this way for the whole story. I just had a birthday and decided that I would take a break from writing as a present for myself. Again, sorry. Anyway, I'm really happy because I got a ton of reviews! Yay for reviews! So I guess this won't be a oneshot. To clarify: I have nothing against Jacob. I think that he's awesome. I just think that this would make a great story. Also, the Preface is in the present, and for a little bit, the story's going to be in the past, retelling the events that happened before the rape. Then we go to the future. And then it'll get really interesting. This chapter might not be so eventful. But it's got a lot of dialogue. So….. read it.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I giggled unstoppably as Edward tickled me. "Stop!" I yelled to him, but to no prevail. The malicious grin on his face grew wider as the tickling got faster. I shrieked, hoping that Alice would somebody would save me. No rescue. Damn it. Where was Alice when you needed her?

"Edward, stop!" I tried again, trying to seduce him. He stopped tickling me. It was obviously not because of the seduction.

"I'm only tickling you because I love you. I'm getting you psyched up for graduation."

"Graduation is hours away. You just wanna tickle me."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing." The phone rang downstairs, and I jumped up to get it. Edward didn't move.

"Can't we just leave that and go back to tickling?"

"Nope. What if it's my mom?"

"If you say so." He whisked me up and zoomed down the stairs. I got the phone on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella! Guess what? We're going shopping! And you're coming with us! We'll be there in 5 minutes! Bye!

"Wait, I-" I heard a click. Edward was laughing behind me. "Did you know about this?" I steamed.

"Actually, no. And since you're getting changed in 7 days, I'm not letting her get you. You're going to spend time with your family for 3, 3 with me, and on the 7th, you'll get changed."

"You set me up an itinerary?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. It's more like a schedule." I scoffed."

"Are you gonna set me up a schedule like this all the time when I'm a vampire?"

"No, I just thought that you might be busy worrying about the pain and burning and death of getting changed. So I decided to help you out."

"Well I'm not worrying. So I'll do what I want. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to let you tickle me for another half hour. Then we're going to watch a movie. After that, you're going to go home, and I'm gonna get ready for graduation. I'll figure the rest out from there."

"You mean you're not sure what you're going to do for the whole week?" he asked in dismay.

"I like to live life on the wild side," I said sarcastically.

He glared. "Back to the bed!"

"Perv."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Sure you didn't."

"Well you said I could tickle you."

"How about the couch? That would sound a lot less dirty."

"Okay. To the couch!"

I sighed. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

"But you are." He picked me up slowly, and walked over to the couch.

"No faster than lighting speed?"

"Nope. Not now."

"What do you mean not now?"

"I was saving it for the tickling." His hands were a blur as he jumped down onto the couch, still holding me, and started tickling me everywhere. I started laughing, and screaming.

"Stop it!"

"You agreed to this."

"I don't care!" But he didn't stop. And I continued to laugh in delight. And soon I couldn't breathe. I started coughing, trying to breathe again. Edward immediately stopped tickling me and started to rub my back.

"Are you okay, Bella? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Holy shit, you can't breathe, and you're probably gonna die, and then I'm probably gonna kill myself, and then-"

"Edward!" I screamed. "Shut up! I can breathe!" He sighed.

"That's great," he said, relieved.

"Now, we've got to talk about something."

"We do?"

"Yes. You said that you would kill yourself if I died."

"Bella, we've already been over this. I can't live without you."

"I want a deal." I looked at him straight-on.

"A deal?" He looked confused.

"Yes. I don't want you to kill yourself if I die. So here's how this is going to work. If you die, then I will kill myself. But the deal is: neither of us will kill ourselves if the other one dies. That way you won't run the risk of me killing myself. And you've told me a million times not to do that. So now's your chance to stop it."

He hesitated. "How do I know that you'll keep your word?"

"We've just got to trust each other." He contemplated it.

"Deal." We shook.

"Now do you want to go back to tickling?"

"Not after what just happened to you! You couldn't breathe! You really want to risk that again!"

"Whatever you say."

The doorbell rang. "That's Alice. I'll be right back." He got up from the couch, and I laid down. I could hear their conversation from the door. "Alice, you can't have her."

"What? But we're all ready to go!"

"I don't care. This is Bella's last week as a human, and she can go shopping with you for eternity. Now is not the time."

"I WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" I winced. She sounded as if she was ready to kill.

Edward recognized it too. "If you leave her alone now, you can come back in a few hours and help her get ready for graduation." I froze.

"Okay." She walked off happily.

"She's helping me get ready for graduation?" I asked, shaking.

"Yes," he replied solemnly. "She is."

Oh shit.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? REVIEW!!! Again, sorry I took so long to update. If you have any spare time, effection made up a Twilight fanfiction awards site, so you might want to check that out. And nominate people (hint, hint). For some stupid reason I can't write it on here because it keeps deleting it. But you have to type in http://-awards-dot-volturi-dot-org. I hope you can understand that because it's a cool website and I tried putting that in, but it deleted everything from volturi on. I'll update soon (if you review)!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples. Thanks for the great reviews! I'm happy because of them. Really sorry about not updating in at least a month. Especially since I promised it wouldn't happen again. I'm not really feeling this story. I'm not sure if you know what it's like, but I get a feeling if I think a story is good, and it's not in this. Even though I like it, my gut doesn't. Get it? Probably not. It's confusing. Damn gut. How about you guys review and tell me if your gut is in it. If you don't have that gut feeling, that's ok. Review anyway. Again, sorry. I decided to spare you the gory details of Alice helping Bella get ready. You get to see what it looks like at the end. Lucky you. I had to actually take the place of Alice and try to imagine what Bella should look like. Scary. Especially for guys. Cough cough me.**

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I glanced at my watch as the principle got to the B's. Where were they? Alice and I were almost up. If they didn't hurry, Alice wouldn't get a diploma. And she'd throw the biggest fucking tantrum anyone in this town would have ever seen before.

_Edward! We're almost here! We're just about to pull in! _I heard Alice's high-pitched voice in my head. I heard the wheels brake in the parking lot. I looked towards my family, whispering, "They're almost here." Most of them sighed in relief. All but Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was in her normal grumpy demon mood, and Emmett… well, I wasn't too sure what was up with Emmett. Didn't really want to know. He had a nervous, yet excited grin on his face. I definitely should have asked. I could have prevented these poor people from a lot of emotional scars.

Alice and Bella hurried in through the aisles, Alice whispering to Bella, "Could you hurry up? They're only stilettos!"

Bella went into the S's as Alice sat next to me. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Bella!" I took a glance over at her. She had her eyes glued on the stage, making sure that she burned every moment of her last week as a human into her memory, in some lost hope that she'd be able to remember. She had on eyeliner and faint brown eyeshadow. Mascara brought out her eyelashes, floating over her chocolate brown eyes, emphasized by the eye shadow. She had on pink blush, but not enough to gawk at. Not like those damn hookers. She was beautiful.

"So…" Alice looked confused. "You're not showing much on your face. What do you think?"

"She looks fabulous."

"Good." She made herself comfortable in the chair.

"Um, do you realize you spent 3 and a half hours on that?"

She gave me a hateful look. "That's not all we did."

"Really? What else did you do?"

"Well, we had to figure out what to wear."

"Everyone's wearing the same thing, Alice."

"I know, I know. I mean for afterwards, for when we're walking towards the car."

"You actually needed to pick out an outfit for the walk to the car?"

"Yeah! This is one of the biggest things of Bella's life! Why wouldn't we? Did you not want us to wear anything? Pervert."

"No, but couldn't you just grab something and put it on underneath? Does it really matter that much?"

"Yes. Wanna know what we're wearing?" I looked around. The people around us were eyeing us up, obviously pissed off that we were screwing up their graduation by talking during the ceremony.

"We'll talk after the ceremony," I whispered to her. We got ready to go up, seeing that the principle had already gotten to Courtney Chitty. As the time came, we stepped onto the stage.

3 hours later

Bella's POV

Charlie opened up a bottle of champagne. As he poured it into 4 wine glasses, I heard the popping of the bubbles. He took one for himself and handed out the other 3 to Me, Mom, and Phil. Mom was still a little cautious about letting me drink before I was 21, but ironically, Charlie, the cop, persuaded her to let me, seeing as it was my graduation day. Whatever.

I took a small sip of it, grimacing at the taste. It was bitter. But I drank more. Addicting. We sat down on the couch and talked. We talked all night long. It started out with the weather in Florida. Then Mom said that if the weather kept going like that, a lot of Phil's baseball games would be cancelled. Then we were talking about Phil's baseball career, how it was going, and how good he was compared to the rest of his team. By then I had swigged down 5 champagne glasses. The edges of my vision were starting to swirl, and I knew I should stop soon. But still, I went back to the counter to get more. I put the last of it into my glass. After I swigged that down, I could only see a little bit clearly. I started to get loopy and dizzy. The conversation went from Phil's career to Mom & Phil's relationship. How he was such a great person, etc.

And then Mom completely switched the focus to me. "How are you and your boyfriend doing?" she asked. Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"Great," I answered, hearing the drunkness in my voice. "It's really great," I repeated.

"Does he love you?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," I answered honestly. Charlie grimaced.

"Bella, you're not looking so good," he said. "Maybe you should go to bed."

Only then did I realize how tired I was. "Yeah, I think I will. See you all in the morning." I trudged up the steps. As I crashed down onto my bed, I heard them talking about Edward downstairs.

"I don't like that boy," said Charlie.

"Why not? And keep your voice low, Bella might hear you."

"She always sleeps with her door shut." Too tired. Surprise, surprise. "And I don't like him because he left Bella once, and he sure as hell will do it again."

"Oh, please. Give him a chance."

"Already did. He lost it. His problem." I heard Mom's voice begin, but it was slurred as I felt unconsciousness take over me. But I knew. I swore to myself that I was going to find out what she said. And everything after that. And then yell at them. I couldn't wait. And then I remembered you were supposed to get a hangover after you get drunk. I groaned. Damn it.

**So did you like it? I'm sorry if I didn't get the drunk part right. I'm 13. Never been drunk before. Now if you guys want me to continue this story, can somebody who's had a hangover tell me what it's like? I'll do something nice for you later. Anyway, remember to review and tell me if you want me to keep doing this story or start a new one. Please?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews! I did get a few reviews telling me what the general hangover is. They all said it was different for everyone. So thanks for the tips. Edward's going to have a misunderstanding at the beginning. Hehe. **

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"That's a little weird. Wasn't Bella desperate to be with you last time we saw her?" I stared at Alice in dismay.

"She's probably having fun with her family. Why?"

"Well it's 10 o'clock and she hasn't called yet. She's usually an early riser. Anything feel strange to you? Maybe you should go check it out." She bit her lip, trying to suppress laughter.

I knew she was up to something. But the thought of seeing Bella was just too strong. Even if Alice was planning something evil for me. "Fine." I walk to the door, and Alice's eyes bulge.

"You're actually going?"

"Yeah." I winced, thinking of all the possibilities.

I drive to the house, listening to Claire de Lune the whole time. As I neared the house, I was surprised to hear voices from Charlie, Renee, and who I assumed was Phil. But no Bella. I parked far away so that her parents couldn't see my car. As I climbed up into the window, I saw that Bella was still sleeping. She wasn't muttering, though. Strange. I laid myself next to her, and whispered in her ear, "Bella. Time to wake up, Bella." She stirred, and groaned. I was taken aback. Did she just groan at me?

"Go away!" she said to me, still not facing me.

I stood there, stunned. "Umm… okay." As I started to leave, she turned her head around.

"Wait! Stay!" I turned back around, confused. "Sorry. My parents let me drink some champagne last night, and I have a hangover."

I was surprised again. My Bella? With alcohol? "Wow," I said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," she said. "But thanks for asking."

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh, a little bit, but my head hurts too much to go downstairs." I turned back towards the window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be a good boy and go get you some breakfast. What would you like?"

She groaned. "You don't have to go out to get breakfast for me."

"I feel like it. Bye."

"Wait!" I heard her yell as I jumped from the window. I walked to my car, and revved up the engine. I walked past the "I'm eating it," sign in front of Mooby's **(the fast food place in Clerks 2. Hehe) **and into the building. I stood in line, trying to decide what she would want since she didn't tell me.

"Hello, and welcome to Mooby's, may I take your order?" the register guy said lazily.

"I'd like 2 coffees, 2 breakfast burritos, and a hash brown, please."

"Would you like to supersize that?"

"No thanks."

_What a dick,_ I hear from his mind. _Just because he's pretty, he thinks he can just boss me around like that. Asshole._ I decide to have some fun.

"Hurry up!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"Hurry up! I didn't come here to watch you fall asleep. It's called fast food for a reason, dummy. Get my food!" He glares at me hatefully, and I hold back laughter. He goes into the back of the kitchen, and comes back a few minutes later with my order. I pay, and then go back into the seating areas. I checked the insides of the burritos. And then I laughed. Just like the movie.

I walked up to the register. "I'd like to see the manager about this," I say, holding up the burrito. The other customer's jaws drop in disgust.

Bella's POV

Edward walks into the room, carrying food from McDonald's. I looked at him sadly, about to wonder why he would run off just to get me breakfast. Then another migraine came, as if like a contraction, and cut off that thought.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. I got a guy from Mooby's fired, then I went to McDonald's."

"I said not to do it in the first place. Do you really think I'd be pissed off at you for being late?"

"Well, no, but I felt like saying sorry."

"Okay. Thank you, though. You're like the best boyfriend ever."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but…" he trails off, looking sheepish. He hands me my food.

"Bless you." I take a huge bite out of my burrito, the gnawing hunger from my stomach being fulfilled.

"You're welcome."

"Now what's up with you getting somebody fired?"

"Here, take this first." He hands me a container of Tylenol. "That should help with your headache." I swallow the pill. "I was at Mooby's, and some dude put a fly in one of your burritos." I gag. "I know. So I talk to the manager, and the guy got fired."

"Eew. So they did it just like in Clerks 2?"

"Yep."

"Gross." He stands up from the rocking chair he was on, and moves over to the bed. I make room for him, and lead my head against his shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yep. I love you too."

I still couldn't understand how.

**So did you guys like it? I know it was kind of pointless, but I want to show how Edward loves Bella a lot before the mayhem begins. I'm not going to be able to update over the weekend. I'm going to Philadelphia (Pennsylvania) to see the King Tut Exhibit. It'll take hours upon hours to get there, and I'm leaving Friday, and won't be back till late Sunday. So no update for you. Until at least Monday. Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I haven't been on here in a long time. More than a year. But it's summer, and I'm bored, so I decided to write. I just wasn't feeling this story all that much (if you know what I mean) so I discontinued it. But now I'm continuing it because I feel like it. Plus this was my most successful story ever (if you look at the number of reviews per chapter). Anyway, I have forgotten what I was gonna do this chapter, but I remember the basics of the plot of the story. So I can probably get by without totally screwing it up. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Also, now that Eclipse is out, I wanted to let you know that I started this story before I read it, so everything might not be accurate. So just pretend that everything in Eclipse didn't happen. And I got myself a little bit confused with all the day counting down, so I'm gonna clear everything up. Graduation was on a Saturday night.. When Bella woke up on graduation day and said 7 days left, she is counting that day. So that is counting the day ahead of her. I know I sound sort of stupid now, but it'll make sense later. Cause it gets a little confusing once we put in the actually day names.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

"And then we waited for the dust to clear, and the ump said that he was out!" Phil was outraged as he recalled his team's championship game. "And we lost the game! The umpires are never fair…"

"I know, honey," Renee said as she rubbed his back. Meanwhile, she shook her head no at me and mouthed, "_He was out._"

"That's a shame," said Charlie. "Don't you think so Bells?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daydream that Edward and I were on a private beach. "Yeah, definitely."

Renee checked the time. "Oh crap! We're gonna miss our flight! Phil, we'd better get our stuff." The two of them went to the guest room to collect their luggage.

"Well, that was nice of them to visit," said Charlie.

"Yeah. It was," I mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Which was a lie. I was nervous. It was the day after my hangover, and Renee and Phil were leaving. I only had 5 days left.

"Well, I hope you feel better. I told your mother that it was a bad idea to let you have champagne." I scoffed at his attempt to blame Renee, and he smiled at me.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. For now," Renee exclaimed at the airport. If only she knew.

"Goodbye," I said, trying not to cry as I said goodbye to my mother for the last time.

"Don't cry, honey. I'm coming up for Christmas."

"I know, Mom." But I knew she wouldn't be. Not afterwards. We said our last goodbyes, and then I watched my mom get onto the airplane, fully aware that I would be dead the next time she came up here. I had 5 days left, and I knew what I wanted to do with the rest of this one.

Edward came right after I called him, and we went down to the meadow. It was one of the few sunny days in Forks, and I hoped it didn't last any longer than today. I wanted it to be sunny today because we were in the meadow. But I wouldn't be able to spend any time with Edward otherwise.

He was holding me in his arms when I made a sudden realization. "This is the last time we'll be going to the meadow!" I exclaimed.

A sad look crossed his face. "Yes," he said. "At least until everyone here has died." I gasped sharply, not wanting to think about that. "Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, it's fine. I just… I'm leaving them all here to die. I know that sounds weird, but I can't help thinking like that."

"Bella, you can't blame yourself for the lifespan of humans. You're choosing your own path, and it just happens that your path makes you immortal. They don't even know you're going to be immortal."

I stared at the ground. "I guess you're right. But it's still weird." I looked up at him, to see an unreadable look on his face. "What's up?"

He paused for a moment. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait for a little bit? You seem like you're hesitant. And I know I'd rather have you wait."

"Edward, I want to be with you. That's it. It's gonna be tough to leave all my human friends and family… but you're totally worth it. I'd rather leave them a hundred times than not go with you." He smiled, but there was sadness behind it. "Now what?"

"You could be with me and not do it."

"I know. But I want to. And I want you to do it." There was conflict in his eyes, as he debated the argument we'd been having for a long time. "Please? It's gonna happen either way. And it'd be more special… I really want it to be you."

He stared at me for a long time without answering. And then, he quietly said, "Okay."

I was stunned. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Woah." I hadn't been expecting that. He almost never gave up in our fights. But then I got over it. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I dove into his arms.

He grinned at me, obviously not sad anymore. "Anything to make you happy." I looked at him as a tear rolled down my cheek. I dug my face into his shoulder, and decided to soak in the happiness of our last time in the meadow.

_4 days_, was my first thought as I woke up. I looked at Edward, who was looking right back at me. "How'd you sleep?" he said.

"You tell me. I don't remember any of it."

"Oh. Well, I can assure you that you slept well."

"Good." I crawled into his lap and pushed myself right up against him.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to spend it with y-" I stopped as I noticed his eyes, and soon I was crestfallen. "I don't know. But you need to hunt."

"I can hold off if you want me to. I don't need to go today."

"I really want to spend the day with you… but I want to spend the next three days with you more. Go today, because you'll have to go then if you don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He stared at me for a few moments. "Alright."

I hugged him, and watched him depart. He said he was going to go with Jasper because he and Jasper were going to need it the most for the night I was changed. I stopped myself from crying before he heard me and I embarrassed myself. I turned back around, and thought about 

what I could do with my time today. I could spend my time with Charlie. But he was working, and I couldn't do that until later tonight anyway. I considered my other options. I could get together with some of my old friends. But I wrote that idea off because I didn't want to get close to my friends right before I left them. And then it struck me. Jacob still didn't know when I was getting changed. Or even that I was doing it anytime soon. And it was perfect, because Alice wouldn't see a vision until about now. So if I went now, she might not be able to catch me. I got dressed, and quickly ran downstairs. "I'm gonna go see Jacob!" I yelled to Charlie. I knew he'd be ecstatic. I was right.

"Really? Ok!" he retorted. Putty in my hands. I jumped into the truck, and put the speed to the max. I thought that it was gonna die out by the time that I reached the imaginary line and could slow down. But it didn't. Eventually I reached Jake's house, and jumped out of the car. I knocked on the door, expecting Jacob to answer, but it was actually Billy who came to the door.

"Hey Bella! Wow… wasn't expecting you here. I don't think Jake is available right now…"

"Billy, I know he's in there. And I know he's still mad at me, but I really just want to talk to him. I have something really important to tell him."

He seemed to consider it for a couple of seconds. "Alright, he's inside. I'm actually going to head out for a couple of hours. And if he asks, I left before you came."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Billy. This means a lot to me." He nodded at me, and then he started walking towards his car, as I walked inside. I knocked on his bedroom door, and heard him groaning and getting off the bed. And that was about the point where I panicked. What was I doing there? Did I seriously think that I could just barge in on Jacob without calling or even asking first? Oh, this was dumb. I couldn't believe I had done it. But by then, it was already too late. Jacob opened up his door, and laid his eyes on me. I couldn't read his face, so I wasn't sure if he was happy or pissed. I was sort of guessing with pissed. But he surprised me. "Bells?" he said. "Bells!" he yelled, and pulled me into a hug.

"What? I thought you hated me."

"Eh. Not really. But I had to leave an impression. You know, make you feel all guilty."

"That's not nice!" I yelled at him. "I was feeling really bad!"

"That was sort of the point." He laughed at me. We went to the kitchen, and he got me something to eat. We were talking about everything we could. It was really starting to feel like old times again. So I probably should have seen it coming when he asked me, "So how are you and the leech?"

I sighed. It had to come up at some point. "Well, that was actually the reason I came over here. Um… we are doing great. In fact, we are doing so great, that we have decided to take our relationship to the next step."

He froze. "What do you mean?"

I prepared myself for the flipout. But I knew I had to tell him. "He's going to change me."

He looked at the ground and sighed. "I've seen this coming for a while. I was just hoping you would change your mind or something." He sighed again. "When?"

I braced myself. "Friday."

His eyes widened. "FRIDAY? That's in three days! Oh my god…"

"Well, it can be seen as 3.5 days! It all depends on how you look at it. We've still got half a day left until the day's over!"

"Bella, that doesn't change anything! It's still a couple days. And it's not enough…"

"Jake, I…" I trailed off as I noticed his violently shaking hands above the table. "Jake, are you okay?"

Emmett's POV

Playing video games by yourself is no fun. I should have gone with Edward and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie both declined when I asked them to play. At least the first time.  
When Alice came downstairs and I asked the second time, her response was, "Well, I've got 

nothing better to do." And then she sat down and played with me. It was some game where we were racing cars. And she was kicking my ass. At one point I had almost caught up. Me and Alice were neck and neck. She was pushing me into a wall, and my car was about to blow up. But all of a sudden her car went slower, and stopped moving as much. I promptly blew it up and sped off to the finish line.

"Man, Alice. You su-" And then my luck ran out. Alice was having a vision, and she was going to complain about how unfair it was and say I cheated. And then we'd have to rematch. And she'd kick my ass again. Great.

When the vision was over, I asked, "What was that about?" But she didn't answer. Her hands were shaking, and she dropped the controller on the floor. "Alice?"

She kept staring into space as if I wasn't there. She finally spoke. "We need to go. Now."

**Ooh! Cliffie! Sorry bout that. Anyway, please review! I haven't done this in a while, and my self-esteem is very low. Please make me feel better! I used to use a method to make people review by threatening to kill Edward and Bella. And sometimes Alice. But **

**I'm not gonna do that, cause it's mean. Anyway, please review! Don't make me bring the threats back!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am surprised! I think that that was the first chapter I have ever made on fanfiction where I didn't get at least one slanderous review! And I got a bunch of reviews! Thanks a lot! I'm gonna try to have this one up today (Sunday) but I can't promise anything. Except if it's not up today, it will be up tomorrow! Anyway, I hope you guys like the next chapter! I'm going to spare you most of the details. Oh, and I realize that in the preface, Emmett started up the engine, but just pretend that didn't happen because someone else is going to.**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

"Jake? What's wrong?" I had expected him to take it badly… but not this badly. His whole body was shaking violently now. I walked over to him, afraid that he would soon phase, and held his arms down. He looked at me for a few moments, and then started to lean his head in. I started to lean mine out, but it was already too late. Our lips met, and then he crashed his 

body into mine. "Jake, I can't…" I started to proclaim, but he put his lips onto mine once more. We were starting to move, and I was soon pinned up against a door. "Stop," I said, but he didn't listen. "Jake, I'm not kidding. Stop it." He opened the door and continued to kiss me. I continued to try to back up, but he kept on following me, not once letting my lips depart from his. I was starting to cry now, and I knew he wasn't going to stop. As I was backing up, I tripped over something. He finally stopped kissing me as I fell over. I was expecting to crack my head open on the hard floor, but instead, I found myself on a bed. We were in his bedroom, and I had tripped onto his bed. He had a slight grin on his face, and he came on top of me. "Oh my god…" I whispered as he sunk his body onto mine. He really wasn't going to stop. I started to shake, and he started to take off his shirt.

Jacob's POV

"Friday." Oh my god. Friday. That was so close. Oh shit. I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't. "

FRIDAY? That's in three days! Oh my god…" My hands started to shake, and I knew that the wolf was going to take over if I didn't calm myself down.

"Well, it can be seen as 3.5 days! It all depends on how you look at it. We've still got half a day left until the day's over!"

I stared at her, surprised that she would try to defend herself with such a stupid comment. "Bella, that doesn't change anything! It's still a couple days. And it's not enough…" I was losing control. My hands were starting to shake violently now. And Bella noticed.

"Jake, I… Jake, are you okay?" My whole body was starting to shake now. "Jake? What's wrong?" If she didn't get out of here, I was going to phase. I was about to tell her so, when she walked over and grabbed my hands. I looked at her, and she looked back at me. I thought that I noticed a bit of spark in her eyes. So I leaned in for a kiss, and she just stood there. We started to make out, and I moved closer to her. She pulled away, and said, "Jake, I can't…" But I knew that she could. I could feel it. She just didn't want to because she didn't want to betray her leech. I could change her mind. I pressed my lips against hers and pinned her against a door. "Stop. Jake, I'm not kidding. Stop it." She still wasn't convinced. I just had to try a 

little harder. I opened the door, and soon she started walking backward. I looked behind her, and saw where she was leading me. I smiled. She fell on top of the bed, and I put myself against her. I heard her whisper, "Oh my god…" It sounded a lot to me like she was enjoying the passion. I knew she'd come around.

Emmett's POV

"Esme!" Alice yelled. I was still really confused about the vision.

"I don't get it. What happened?"

"I'll tell you in a second." She ran upstairs to go get Rosalie. From the bottom floor, I could hear the conversation, as Alice started it. "Bella's in trouble."

There was a long pause. "So?"

"I was thinking maybe that you could help out."

"How many enemies are there?"

"One werewolf."

"Then I think you guys have enough people."

Alice hesitated as she glared at Rosalie. "You're going to feel a lot more sympathetic towards Bella after this. At least considering your case." She slammed the door and ran back downstairs. By this time, Esme was here. "Let's go," Alice said.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I saw Bella telling Edward something, and I think what she was telling him is happening right now."

"What's is it?"

"…You'll see." She darted outside, and started to run through the woods. I tried to get more answers, but she was already gone. I looked at Esme, and the two of us ran after her. She eventually stopped running at the imaginary line separating us from the werewolves. She waited for the two of us to catch up. "Okay, don't freak out or anything."

"Why would we freak out?"

She paused. "We have to cross the line." We stared at her for a long time.

"Are you crazy?!" Esme finally yelled.

"Look, Bella needs help. And we can supply it. Now let's go." She started to run again, passing into wolf territory. We stared at her, bewildered, and I took a few steps and toed up to the line. I sighed, and crossed it. Esme followed me. We were running pretty fast, and I was starting to wonder where Alice was leading us. I just hoped we didn't cross any wolves on the way there. But we didn't, and Alice eventually stopped in front of a house. Who's house was this? And then I sniffed the air. A werewolf's house. Alice looked at me, and said, "Stay here. Bella might be naked." Naked? What? She turned to Esme. "Let's go."

They burst through the door, and I heard Bella screaming, "Help!" And then I saw Jacob flying through a wall and landing outside.

Bella was crying really loudly now. Alice said to her, "Here put these on." After a few moments, she yelled, "Emmett! You can come in now! And bring the dog with you!" I walked towards the hole, and picked up Jacob by the neck. He was still alive, but hadn't moved from the spot to which he was thrown. I threw him back into the hole, and stepped in. Surveying the 

scene, I saw Bella curled up in a ball in Esme's arms. They were on a bed, and Bella wasn't wearing anything but a bra and her underwear. Still confused, I looked at the werewolf. He was naked. Flames sparked in my eyes as I realized what had happened. Alice kicked him in the stomach, and he vomited blood. I picked him up and threw him against the wall, only hard enough to hurt. A lot. Now there was blood everywhere, and I thought that we had hurt him enough. In one swift motion, I picked him up and broke his neck, making a loud sound. He was still alive, but he would probably die soon. That was good enough for me. It started to pour outside. After a long hesitation, Alice whispered, "The tribe will be coming soon. Jacob was supposed to come over. They're going to check on him."

I realized what this meant. "We oughta get out of here before they come," I replied.

And then Bella, of all people, spoke. "Right." But it didn't get out the whole way. Her voice wobbled, and her eyes teared up again. She got up, and walked outside. I was surprised that she wasn't going to put on her clothes first. But she quickly walked outside, and let the rain wash her off. The rest of us did the same, because we were covered in blood. I was surprised to see Rosalie's car sitting outside, but Bella held no emotion. She got into the car, and the rest of 

us followed. I looked at Rosalie, still in shock. I whispered to her, not loud enough for Bella to hear, "I thought you weren't coming."

She didn't answer for a moment. "I changed my mind." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She started up the car, and we drove out of there.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody. Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! It's really good support. Also, I already told some people about this, but I'm still debating letting Jacob live. It's possible with his werewolf-healing-ability-stuff that he could not die, even though his neck was snapped. But I'm still not sure. Tell me what you think! That means review! Please? Anyway, here's chapter 6. (And I forgot about this in the preface, but Alice does not have a bed. But I already did it… so let's pretend she does!)**

Chapter 6

BPOV

"Bella?" I turned to see Alice looking at me sympathetically. I stared back, confused, and it took me a couple of seconds to realize that we were at the Cullens' house. As she helped me get out of the car, I pondered what had happened. My mind was still boggled, and I couldn't even comprehend what was going on. I had a weird sense of déjà vu, as I stumbled along to the house. I sat down in a chair in the dining room, current clothing and all. I started to debate what had gone on back there. _Jake had started to kiss me, and then I tripped onto the bed, and then…. _

I grimaced. I didn't want to think that Jacob had really done what I was sure he had. _But I was sure that I said stop several times. And Jacob couldn't seriously have misunderstood that… could he? It was very clear._

I gripped the table fiercely, for I was swaying off balance now. I would have to think about that another time. I couldn't deal with it right now. Lucky for me, Alice walked in after having a conversation with her family. "Bella?" I looked at her, grateful for the distraction, although I was sure she couldn't see it. "We've decided that you're gonna stay with us for a couple days. Is that okay with you?" I looked at her oddly, before I vigorously nodded my head up and down. I let her lead me to her and Jasper's room and put me into a pair of Edward's comfortable clothes (Alice's wouldn't fit). As she laid me down on the bed, she said to me, "I'm going to go call Charlie about the arrangements. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah," I replied, although I wasn't sure it was true. As she left the room, I question Jacob's morals. Whether he had realized it or not, he had done it… and he had ruined me. I gasped, as I realized why I was feeling déjà vu. The hole inside me was back. It felt exactly like when Edward had left me. Except Jacob had been the one causing the pain. And I knew who I'd 

need to patch the hole up again. It was as if the roles had been reversed. I rolled into a ball, and waited for Edward to come home.

Alice's POV

"Oh, sure, Alice! Bella can stay with you anytime! Can I talk to her for a second?"

I didn't see that one coming. "Uh… she's in the… bathroom?"

"Oh, okay then. I'll just talk to her whenever she gets back."

I sighed. "Okeydokey then. Thanks Charlie!"

"You're welcome, Alice. Bye!"

"Goodbye." I ended the call, glad that I didn't have to pretend to be cheerful anymore. Even I couldn't be cheerful right now. How could a person like Bella be so… violated like that? What kind of person would do that? A werewolf. Figures.

I closed my mind to focus on Edward and Jasper, to see when they would be home. Bella needed Edward more than I could dream right now… and I really wanted to talk to Jasper. Flashes went through my mind. Edward was running, and he would be here in a few minutes. Jasper would be here in about 10. I wondered why Edward was running. How could he possibly know already? And then I remembered Jasper's powers, and realized that he must have told him about the terrible emotions in the house. Just then, he ran through the door. "Where's Bella?" I blocked my thoughts. Bella should be the one to tell him.

"She's in my room. Sleeping." He bolted upstairs. I leaned back on a couch, and waited for Jasper. He came through the door, looking slightly confused. He sat down next to me, and I leaned into him. At first, nobody said anything. After a few minutes, he finally broke the silence.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

I thought for a second. "I saw Bella telling Edward something-" I winced as I heard something crash. "She probably just told him. Anyway, when I saw it, we crossed over the 

boundary line, and we found that werewolf…" I had to stop as my lip snarled on the word. "He had her pinned down on a bed." I couldn't even say it. I hoped he could understand from that.

He did. His eyes were frozen in shock. He never got too close to Bella, in fear of killing her, but this was a major betrayal, even to him. "Oh my god," he finally spit out. "Edward's gonna kill him."

"Emmett and I already took care of that." _I think._

"Is she okay?"

"I think she's going to be." He nodded his head, unsure of what to say. I leaned my head against him, and closed my eyes.

Bella's POV

Edward ran through the door, and I nearly jumped at him. He ran at vampire speed to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I clasped my hands around his neck, and pressed my face 

into him. After a few minutes, he tried to put me down to talk to me, but I grabbed on again. I didn't want to let go. I couldn't. This time he didn't try to put me down. "What happened to you?" His voice was shaky, as if he was afraid of the answer.

The tears were rolling down my cheeks now. "I went over to Jacob's house to tell him the news, and he got mad."

His arms got tighter around me. "And then what happened?"

I knew the second that I said it that it was true. Jacob couldn't have misunderstood that. "He raped me," I whimpered. His back tensed up, and I was suddenly worried about his reaction. Before I had time to comfort him, he was gone, and he ran out the door. I heard something crash in his room. I got off the bed, and ran to his room. In the spot where his stereo had once been, there was nothing. I looked around to see it crumpled in a ball on one side of the room. Edward was leaning against a wall, looking out the window. He was shaking, and I went over to him. I took his hand, and he pulled me into his arms. He carried me to his bed, and I held on to his neck. He bent down towards me, and got on. He stroked my neck, and I was 

starting to get drowsy. The last thing I heard before my eyes drooped into sleep was Edward, who whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

**So yeah. There's the reaction everyone's been wanting to see out of Edward. It's not over yet. But yeah. I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was pretty short. I'll have another one out tomorrow or the next day. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It'd be really great if you guys could do that again for this one.**

**There's been a bunch of people who want Edward's point of view. There's a little bit in the beginning. But much to everyone's surprise, this chapter is going to be mostly in Rosalie's point of view! I promise there will be some in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

A quiet knock came from the door. _Bella needs to get up,_ Alice thought. I looked at Bella, who was sleeping peacefully. It was the only moment since _this_ happened that she wasn't sobbing or freaking out. I didn't want to ruin it.

"Why?" I said under my breath. Alice replied by showing me a vision she had. Charlie was standing in the front doorway, insisting that he take Bella with him to go see Jacob Black in the hospital. "I thought you killed him."

_So did we._ She cheered me up with a mental image of Emmett breaking his neck.

"Well, she's not going there alone! I don't even think she wants to go."

_Before this happened, she would have wanted to. Charlie will suspicious if she doesn't. And you can't go; he still thinks you're hiking._

"Then she's not going."

_I'll go._ I looked at Bella's face. So fragile, so sad. And it was all my fault. I couldn't let anything else happen to her. One person wasn't enough.

"She can go if you get someone else to go with you."

_Okay. Wake up Bella!_ I heard footsteps as she walked away.

I looked at Bella, trying to decide the best method of action. I propped her up with my one arm and held her neck with my other hand. "Bella…" I whispered as I stroked her face with 

my thumb. She groaned, but opened her eyes and smiled at me. The smile didn't fool me. Her eyes were still sad. But I smiled back anyway. "Good evening." It was still only six o' clock.

"Evening?" She glanced at the clock. "Ugh. I am so ready for this day to be over." I grimaced. Not a good place to start this conversation.

"Well… it's about to get a little bit worse." She stared at me. "Charlie's coming in about 5 minutes. He wants you to go to the hospital to see the dog." Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Do I have to?"

I squeezed her hand in apology. "I tried to get you out of it, but Alice is very… persistent."

"Let's go! Charlie's gonna be here soon!" Alice yelled as she banged on the door. Bella sighed, but got up and walked over to the door. She opened the door and jumped as she saw who was waiting for her outside.

"I was thinking that Charlie might get suspicious if you were wearing Edward's clothes, so I brought you these," Rosalie stuttered, handing an outfit over to Bella.

Bella was stunned for a couple of seconds before saying, "Thanks, Rosalie." Rosalie nodded at her and walked away. Bella turned around to look at me. "I'm gonna go change." She quickly exited through the door. I stared at the empty doorway. Why was Rosalie being nice? I'd have to read her mind later. I followed her out the door, and waited for her to emerge from the bathroom. When she did, I had to stifle a chuckle. Rosalie's clothes did not suit Bella at all. Bella usually wore discreet clothing, where Rosalie liked to stand out. The clothes she'd given Bella were a hot pink tank top, with white short shorts. Unfortunately, my façade wasn't fast enough, because she saw the laughter on my face. Glaring at me, she said, "Zip it." The doorbell rang downstairs, and Bella looked at me. "Are you sure you can't come?"

"I'm sorry. You know what would happen if Charlie thought we were lying to him."

She looked at the floor. "Alright…" I could hear Charlie telling Alice about Jacob, and now Alice was coming up the stairs.

"Hey." She looked at Bella. "We need to go."

"Who'd you get to go with you?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rose." Oh. Well, two people were better than one. I was surprised, Bella didn't even protest when she found out about the chaperones. I kissed her goodbye, and she went downstairs, trying to look as surprised as possible.

Rosalie's POV

"Dad, is it okay if they come with us?" Bella pointed at the three of us. The expression on her father's face was extremely predictable, and I could tell exactly what he was thinking. _I thought the Cullens and the people from La Push hated each other._

"For moral support," I quickly chimed in. His face cleared of any suspicion.

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay. But they'd have to squish in the back, or take their own car." We weren't all fitting into the back, so we decided to take Alice's Porsche. Charlie started to walk to the car, and Bella shot me a glance of appreciation. I smiled back. I was surprised at 

how willingly she seemed to accept me as a friend, instead of a girl who wouldn't accept her when she wanted to be in her family. Maybe she would stop being super nice after all this stuff cleared over.

We got into the car, and drove over to the hospital. I could smell them before we even got out of the car. Werewolves. Charlie led the group, and got to the receptionist first. "Where is Jacob Black located?" he asked in a rush.

The teenage receptionist stared at him for a few seconds, looking extremely bored in her dark blue blazer. Eventually she uttered, "Room 517, on the fifth floor." Charlie quickly started walking towards the elevator, and the rest of us followed. As we exited the elevator, we saw them all turn their heads to glare at us. The leader of the werewolves looked about to phase. They must have smelled Alice and Emmett's scents at Jacob's house. They knew it was us.

Right after Charlie rushed over to the kid's dad, who he was apparently friends with, the leader stood in front of us, as if trying to block our way. "What are _you guys_ doing here?"

"What do you think?" Alice said coldly. She pushed past him, but he wasn't moving.

"You guys broke the treaty. As soon as we know he's okay, you guys are going down. Just out of curiosity, did you just do that for fun?"

"If you must know, we did it because we needed to help a human in distress," Alice answered slyly. Nobody was sure if Bella wanted anyone else to know about this.

His eyebrows rose in scepticality, but I could tell he was confused. "Jacob wouldn't compromise a human."

"You'd be surprised." She pushed him over again, successful this time, and walked past him and sat down in the waiting room. We all followed her. He stood in the place where Alice pushed him, stunned. He was easy to read, even without mind-reading powers. _Could Jacob do something like that? What'd he do? _His eyes automatically swiveled to Bella, and he realized that she was the only human we would protect.

He walked to where she was sitting. "Bella? Did he do something to you?"

She was silent for a moment. "Ask him." Realizing that he wasn't going to get anything out of her, he returned to his pack and sat down with them. I looked over at them, and they all turned their heads away. They'd all been eavesdropping. Except for one person. She was a 

human, and she seemed pretty enough. For a human. The leader sat down next to her, and she turned her head to talk to him. A collection of scars ran down her face on the other side. They really compromised her beauty. Tragic.

I turned my head back to face the wall. I was sure that it was going to be a while, so I decided to tune in to Charlie's conversation with the father. "I don't know who it was," the father was saying. He wasn't the best liar. "But whoever it was, they ripped a huge hole in his bedroom wall. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, Jacob won't even have a place to sleep." The conversation continued with Charlie comforting him, and I knew that it was going to be long and boring. Luckily for me, the doctor came out.

"Well, he's actually looking pretty good. He's already awake. I don't know what it is, but the extent of the damage wasn't half as bad as it should have been. And I swear I saw a cut on one of his arms, but now it isn't there. Anyway, he's ready to see some people. Let's just have family first."

The father stood up and walked into the room. I didn't listen in on that talk, figuring that they deserved a little privacy. But then he came out, and gestured to the leader of the pack, who 

walked into the room. That conversation was bound to be about Bella, so I decided that it was my rightful duty to listen to this. Charlie and the father walked out of the room, bound for the cafeteria. I heard the kid start the conversation. "Hey S-"

"What'd you do to Bella?" the leader interrupted.

"Huh?" he seemed to get his bearings, and then told some bullshit story about Bella wanting to have sex with him. "And then those stupid vampires came and ruined it. They just took one look and didn't even ask what was going on."

There were a few seconds of silence before the leader spoke. "Jacob… did she ever say that she wanted to?"

"Well, no, but I could feel it!"

"…Jacob, I think you got the wrong idea. I don't think she did."

"… But I was so sure!"

"I know, but she thinks that maybe you knew she didn't want to."

He was the confused one now. "She thinks I raped her?"

"Well… actually Jacob, it might have been a misunderstanding, but you did rape her."

He was stunned. "Oh shit… I need to talk to her."

"I'll go try to get her to talk to you."

I looked at Alice and Emmett. Alice put her arms around Bella protectively. Bella, who hadn't heard any of the conversation, was confused about the sudden shield. The werewolf walked out of the room and quickly headed towards Bella. "Bella, I think that this was all a really big misunderstanding." He touched her arm. He was about to continue when Emmett suddenly shoved his arm off of her.

"Don't touch her," he growled. A slight sign of fear crossed the dog's face, but he composed himself. Emmett was not the kind of person you wanted to piss off.

"Look, he just wants to talk to her and tell her his side of the story." He looked at Bella. "Could you just do that? Please?"

She was silent as she contemplated this. "I will talk to him," she said, as the wolf smiled, "in exchange for a promise from the pack that you will disregard the Cullens breaking the treaty, whether I forgive him or not." The smile was wiped from his face.

"Hold on." He re-entered the wolf's room, and talked to him. They talked quietly now, so that we would not hear. After about ten minutes of discussion, he re-exited the room. "We have decided, since you mean so much to him, that we will take you up on your offer." He grimaced as he said it. This was obviously not his favorite choice. He stepped towards his pack, and Bella got up and went into the room. Edward would not be happy with us for letting her go in there alone.

Bella shut the door, and I heard the sound of her sitting in a chair. Both of them were silent for a long time. She finally broke the silence. "Hey."

"Hi." They were both silent again. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I really did think that you were a... willing participant."

"Jake, I must have said stop three or four times."

"I know, but… well, I thought that you meant that you just didn't want to betray your bloodsucker. So I thought that maybe if I just kept going, you would realize that you wanted to. And then you went to the bed, and I thought you were…. well, you know. I thought you were leading me there, and then… look I'm really really sorry. I know that there isn't anything that I can do to make it up. I don't even know if it's possible for us to be friends after this. I mean, I would like to be, but it might just be awkward. But it would be the worst if I knew that you thought that I would do something like that to you. Because I wouldn't. You know that. I know that you know that despite whatever I had done, you had to wonder if somehow I didn't know what I was doing, or I didn't understand or something." He finally stopped talking. For a few seconds at least. His voice was wavering now, as if he was going to cry. "All I really want right now is for you to forgive me. I really mean it when I say that I thought you were on the same page as me. I don't expect anything else from you. I don't even expect you to talk to me ever again. But just please tell me that you forgive me. Please."

Bella was silent for a few minutes. Finally, she spoke. "I'll think about it." She got up and opened the door, trying to fight back tears. "Let's go," she said to us, and we all got up. She turned to the leader of the pack. "Can you tell Charlie...?"

"I'll tell him you left."

"Thank you," she said to him. Then she turned back to us, and we walked into the elevator. Alice gave her a hug, which she really looked like she needed. We walked to the yellow Porsche in the parking lot, and drove home.

**So… did you like it? This chapter was longer than most of the other chapters I've recently posted. But most of those were short anyway. Please review!! I'm begging you! Please?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Sorry bout the lack of an update. My bad. I was being stupid. I had some major writer's block. But now I've decided what to do, and I can write again! I've had a bunch of reviews from people who think that Bella would have started swearing and freaking out in front of Jacob. She might have done that, but there really is no way to know. I think that she could go either way. Bella was never the kind of person who would go around swearing all the time (as was pointed out to me a long time ago in a review). And she's obviously extremely tired. Remember that the past 4 chapters all happened in one day. So she really doesn't feel like confronting Jacob. The only reason she did was because it could save the Cullens. She'll probably confront him for real later on in the story.**

**I'm really really really excited because Violar has almost hit 200 reviews. I know that there are a bunch of stories out there with way more than that, and that this isn't even all that big. But this is a first for me, so I'm excited. So please review, so that it can get to 200. So far it's at 185, so I just need 15 more.**

**Also, this chapter starts about five weeks after the last one ended. Bella has started living in Charlie's house again. She still hasn't decided about Jacob. She decided after her thingy with Jacob that she was going to wait a month or so until she was changed. And she's got a secret! But it'll be out by the end of the chapter. So it doesn't matter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

"Do you really have to go?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm sorry. But I have to be there. It's the rules." The Cullens were meeting with the Quilete tribe to discuss the treaty. Ever since last week, it seemed that the 

treaty had been demolished in every way. The Cullens had attacked a werewolf, and the tribe didn't penalize them. Now they were meeting again. On Quilete land.

"I want to go too," I stated.

"No," he growled back without hesitation. I narrowed my eyes.

"The only reason that you're doing this is because of me. The stupid treaty went out of effect after last week. I deserve to be there."

"Bella, you are not going anywhere near him. Especially not this soon." My resolve weakened, and he could tell I wasn't angry. He pulled me into his arms, and I held onto his neck. Well, there was a good side to this. I would be able to see if it was true. I thought of the grocery bag sitting on the kitchen table, but immediately pushed it from my mind. I doubted that it was true, but still… It was still okay to check. "I've got to go, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't…" I whispered back.

"I have to." I looked at him, and pulled a fake smile together. He kissed me, and jumped out the window. I waited, to make sure that he was gone, and made my way to the kitchen.

**15 minutes later**

It was true. I knew what I had to do.

Edward's POV

I pulled over as I neared the meeting spot. The dogs were already waiting. Alice, Jasper, and I got out of the car, as everyone else got out of Carlisle's car. I made sure that I stared at Jacob as I walked toward them. I wanted to scare the shit out of him. I turned around to see that 

Alice was not following us. Her face was blank, devoid of any emotion. She eventually snapped out of it, and quickly walked towards us. I tried to see what she had seen, but she wouldn't show me. Her face was paler than usual, and I could tell that whatever it was, it was bothering her. "What is it?" I asked in a low voice.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied. "I'm waiting for another one." I gave her an odd look. She was never not sure. "For confirmation," she added. Oh.

Carlisle and Sam both stepped forward and started to talk to each other. I pretended to pay attention, but whatever she had seen was bothering me. What was it? "Alice," I whispered. "Does it have anything to do with Bella?"

She leaned over and quickly said, "Yes."

"What is it?!" But she didn't answer. I risked being caught by Sam and Carlisle and looked over at her face, only to see that she was getting her confirmation. I looked back to the conversation, and waited for her to come back to reality. I knew she had as she gave a small gasp. "What's going on?" I asked urgently, hoping she would finally tell me. She answered in 

her head, not with speech. _Go see Bella. Now._ I was still confused, so Alice showed me her latest vision. It was Bella. She was packing. _That's happening now._

With that, I ran over to my car. I could see that everyone except Alice was confused, and I heard her telling them, "He has to go. It's really important." I gunned the engine, pushing it to 110 mph. Why would Bella be packing? It just didn't make sense. 120. She seemed perfectly fine this morning. 130. What could have happened that would have made her leave without telling anyone or saying goodbye? 140.

I made the 15 minute trip in 5, and jumped straight through Bella's window without checking to see if anyone was watching. Bella wasn't in here, but there was a giant suitcase flung open on the floor. She had piles of her clothes everywhere. I could hear her in the bathroom, sobbing. I quietly sat down in a rocking chair. What was going on?

Bella walked into the room, still crying. She threw the toothbrush she was holding into the suitcase, and started to pick up more clothes and stuffing them in. "Bella…" I said painfully. She jumped, and I assumed she hadn't seen me. She whirled around, and stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" she slowly whispered. I didn't answer, and I heard her mumble, "Damn Alice."

I was finding it tough to breathe, so I stopped. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry…" I trailed off.

"No, no, no. You didn't do anything," Bella started. "I have to leave because of… personal issues."

"Why?" I said. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe it. Bella, who had held on to me so tight, who had been so eager for me to change her, was leaving? "What happened between now and this morning that made you want to leave me?"

Bella was bawling now, and I knew that I would be too if I could. I was expecting her to not tell me, but instead she ran into my lap, and cried into my shoulder. I was completely confused. I thought she wanted to leave? "Bella, could you explain what's going on? I don't really get it…" She didn't say anything, but instead put her knees on my legs and stood up on her knees. She put her hands around my head and pushed it towards her stomach. "Um…" I started, but decided to just do whatever she wanted. She was breathing deeply now, obviously 

nervous about whatever she was trying to tell me. She turned my head to the side so that my ear was pressed against her stomach. I was still really confused, for this seemed completely pointless. I couldn't see what she was trying to do with this. But then I heard something odd. I couldn't tell what it was, so I put my hands around Bella's waist and pushed my ear closer to her body. The sound was more distinct now. A steady heartbeat.

**So now her secret is out! Hurray! And the heartbeat that Edward is hearing is not Bella's. That should probably tell you enough to figure it out, just in case you haven't already. Actually, the secret seemed a little bit obvious to me after I reread it. So you might have figured it out before the end of the chapter. Anyway, please review! Sorry for the wait!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay! 200 reviews! I'm happy now. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I tried to send replies to everybody who did, except there were some that I couldn't because the only thing they said was stuff like, "It was really obvious." And I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or a flame. So I didn't reply if you said that and nothing else. Anyway, sorry again for the wait. I had to get my high school physical and get some bloodwork done this week, on top of other stuff, so I was busy. Sorry. **

**Also, there is a part in the beginning where Edward starts questioning God. Just a heads up, please don't get offended. He's just really pissed off. **

**There's gonna be a lot of people who are gonna hate me at the end of this chapter. Sorry. But it had to be done. You'll know what I'm talking about when you're done reading this. Enjoy... or not.**

Chapter 9

EPOV

Wait, that couldn't be right. She couldn't be pregnant. Not with _his _baby. That was just… completely unfair. To Bella. I clenched my jaw in anger. What kind of God would do this to Bella? Bella never did a single thing wrong, apart from going out with me. Why was he being punished with this? It didn't make any sense…

"Edward?" Bella whispered anxiously. I looked up at her, and realized that she wasn't sure what my reaction was yet. I pulled her closer, and heard her exhale in relief. "Edward…" she started. "I'm not having an abortion."

"I know, Bella," I replied.

"Then how are we going to do this?" she demanded. She sat up in my lap, and tears started to form again. "You'd have to live around a human 24/7. And I'd have to wait to be a vampire. And when I did become a vampire, I wouldn't be able to see the baby for at least a year. If we waited to change me, then we'd be waiting until it was in college and out of the house. I'd be like 38 by then."

"Bella, we can do it. I know we can. We will give the baby to Rosalie. Then we'll change you and go away for a year or two. We could come back and take care of it!" I looked at her. "I don't want to lose you."

She was silent for a long time. "What if it turns out to be a werewolf?" I froze. I didn't think of that.

"Um… hold on a second." I put her down on her bed, and turned to walk to the bathroom. Bella started to protest, but I bent down to her and whispered, "I'll just be gone a minute, love." With that I walked out of the room, and called Alice on my phone. She already knew what I wanted.

"Edward, you know I can't see that far," she stated when she picked up.

"Couldn't you just try?"

She sighed, and told me that she would call me back. I hung up, and went back to Bella. "What'd you do?" she asked.

"I called Alice to see if it would be a werewolf or not."

"Well is it?"

"She's not sure. She usually can't see that far ahead, but she's trying."

"Hmm." Bella seemed worried.

"What is it?"

"If it's a werewolf, I don't know what we're going to do." I comforted her, and told her that everything was going to be okay. But in truth, I didn't know what we were going to do either. But I knew I wasn't letting Bella go. Suddenly my phone started buzzing in my pocket, and I flipped it open.

"Did you get anything?"

"I can't even see the baby at all."

"What? You can't even see 8 months?"

"Shut up, Edward. I think the dog is gonna be there during the birth."

My eyes widened at the thought of him. I had forgotten all about him. He had done this to Bella. As if doing it wasn't bad enough. And now she was going to have his baby. "I've gotta go, Alice." I hung up on her, and stared at the wall for a few minutes. Bella's voice finally took me out of my zoning out.

"It's a werewolf, isn't it?" she asked. I realized that she probably took my silence as a negative answer.

"No, Alice isn't sure. She mentioned the mongrel, and that's why I was quiet." She was quiet, and seemed even more anxious with the thought of not knowing for another 17 or 18 years. I thought of everything that he had done to her, and to us. Why should he deserve to be happy? He didn't deserve anything. And that's when I decided to do something about it. "I'll be back in an hour or two," I told Bella. But she was smarter than that.

"You'd better not be thinking about killing him. It wouldn't hurt me that much, but he's still the father." I didn't answer, and jumped through the window. "Edward!" I heard her yell at me, but I didn't care. He needed to pay.

BPOV

"Edward!" I screamed at him, but he jumped out of the window anyway. I ran downstairs and jumped into his car, using the key he had given me. I knew exactly where he was going, and I had to get there as fast as I could. I gunned the engine in an attempt to get to Jacob's before anything serious started. Would everyone still be there for the meeting? I doubted it. It'd been a while. My only hope was to get there faster.

I turned up the speed and zoomed down the road. I got there faster than I had ever gotten there before. I jumped out of the car, and ran towards the house. I flung open the door and looked inside. "Edward? Jacob?" Nobody answered. They weren't here. I ran back to the car and drove around in a frenzy, trying to find them. Where were they? I couldn't find anybody to ask if they had seen anything… I was getting near the cliffs now. I scanned the area, trying to look for something. Anything. A flash of black appeared, but was gone into the woods. Any normal person would have disregarded it, but I knew better. I got out of the car and ran after Sam. I had already lost him, but I had seen the general direction where he was going. I ran towards where I thought they were until I eventually heard Edward.

He must have smelled me. "Bella? Bella, get out of here!" But I just ran faster towards his voice. I could hear them now, fighting. And it seemed like Edward was losing. He started to yell out in pain and I hurried up a bit.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" I yelled, hoping that they would hear me. But his screams continued as I ran. I could tell that I was getting closer as the sounds got louder. I tripped over a few roots and I was all dirty, but that didn't matter to me. I just needed them to stop. I fell over again, and this time all of the noise stopped as I hit the ground. _Why did they stop? Did they decide to finally listen to me? _I got back up and raced towards the clearing where I knew they were. After a few minutes, I finally reached it.

I was shocked. Sam and Jacob were standing in the middle of the clearing wearing only sweatpants. They both stared at me sheepishly. Jacob looked really worried, and I knew something was wrong. Did Edward get out or something? Where was he? I looked at Jacob, trying to find an answer. His gaze shifted to the ground, and I was suddenly afraid of what I would see when I looked down. But I did, and nothing could have shocked me more than tiny white pieces of vampire. Edward was dead.

**Sorry guys. Please review!**


	11. Author's Note

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I'm mean. My bad. I just wanted to let you know that I'm having surgery tomorrow, so I probably won't have another chapter up for a while. A week at most. But probably not that long. Sorry guys! **

**Also, I'm tired of people reading the story and then not reviewing. I know there's a bunch of people who do this because they put it on their story alerts and don't review.** **So the people who reviewed the last chapter already know this, but from here on out I will be telling you a hint of what is to come in the next chapter if you review. The better your review is, the more you will learn. Everybody have a nice week!**

**-Zach**

**P.S. I've been looking for a beta reader. I decided that I wanted one who was already reading the story. I'm not really sure why. I just would feel weird asking somebody I don't know to criticise (sp?) me. Which is the same way here, but at least you had read the stories beforehand. So if any of you are also beta readers, and would like to beta read my story, that'd be cool. So send me a review telling me that. You'd get to read the stories before anybody else! So, yeah... please?**


End file.
